


too sweet (two sweet)

by kdbf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dom Ong Seongwu, Dom/sub, M/M, More Tags Inside, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Kang Daniel, Subspace, Switch Hwang Minhyun, Threesome - M/M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbf/pseuds/kdbf
Summary: daniel's out looking for a drink and a good time. minhyun and seongwu are eager to play.





	too sweet (two sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btajh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/gifts).



> extra tags because i didn't want to clog the actual tags: sub top daniel, switch minhyun, dom bottom seongwu; rimming, face sitting, fingering, riding, brief choking; subspace, safewords, aftercare; one (1) reference to minhyun's cum kink, overuse of petnames.
> 
> consent in fanworks is very important to me, so i tried to make it as clear as possible here. just in case it isn't clear, though, daniel is 100% consenting to every part of this. there is nothing here that he feels forced or obligated to do. on another note, a good 3k of this was written on mobile so if there are major errors or weird continuity i apologize.
> 
> this whole thing was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/WannaOne_twt/status/969059822074122240) pic of daniel. [btajh](http://twitter.com/btajhs) specifically requested big brave overconfident daniel being taken apart by onghwang, and minhyun choking daniel with his thighs while he gets eaten out, so. i did my best to deliver. shoutout to her for pushing me to actually finish something, and to franki for reading through this.

the guy leaning on the bar in front of minhyun is big. tall, wide shoulders, thick thighs underneath well fitting jeans, big smile where he closes his eyes and looks down and away when minhyun cracks a bad joke.

seongwu is sitting close enough to hear their conversation, but not close enough for the other guy to realize he and minhyun are together. they get approached easier and more frequently when they wander apart, minhyun usually sitting at the bar sipping coke while seongwu mingles with the crowd and the dance floor.

“are you here alone?” big guy asks. he’s exactly their type. big, blonde, kinda dopey looking. maybe not the type to take them home and fuck them into the mattress, but that’s not exactly what seongwu was hoping for anyway. not tonight.

minhyun smiles. seongwu can’t see it because minhyun’s back is turned to him, but he knows how minhyun plays this game. “not exactly,” he says.

“good,” big guy says, smiling again, but smoother this time. he’s wearing some floral print button down under his jacket, bright pink and standout. it makes him look cocky, but seongwu can’t tell if that’s just the air he puts on for the crowd or if it’s how he actually is. “it’d be a shame if a guy like you were out here alone tonight. if you were, i’d fix it myself.”

seongwu snorts into his glass. yeah. sure. minhyun at a bar, without him. unlikely.

but minhyun just laughs, quiet and reserved. he’s playing just a little coy, and the guy is falling for it fast and hard. “would you now?” minhyun asks.

the guy is still smiling. “you said your name was minhyun?”

“mmmm, i didn’t catch yours?” minhyun stirs his soda slowly. no one ever pays attention to what he’s drinking, except to ask to buy him another. it’s a part of the allure, though, part of the act he puts on.

“daniel,” big guy says. “it’s been nice talking to you, minhyun hyung--”

“hyung already?” minhyun jokes. “you move fast.”

daniel laughs, quiet, a kind of rumbled snicker. “not fast enough, since someone already got to you. i’d stay and chat but… i’m not trying to be up in someone else’s territory.”

“aww, don’t go yet.” minhyun grabs his wrist and flips his hand over, palm up. “he wouldn’t be as upset as you think.”

daniel looks wary. “i’m… not comfortable with that.”

minhyun waves a hand dismissively. “i’m not cheating on him. i would never. just talk to him before you make up your mind, okay?”

which is seongwu’s cue to enter, so he downs the rest of his drink and makes his way across the space between them while daniel says, “talk to him? about what?”

seongwu slides up behind minhyun, arm snaking around his waist and his lips pressing a soft kiss behind his ear. “hello, beautiful,” he says, then glances up at daniel, making eye contact. “and minhyunnie.”

daniel’s cheeks go a little pink. seongwu smiles.

“i hope i didn’t miss all the fun,” he says, playing dumb.

“nope!” minhyun chirps. “we were just talking about you. daniel, this is seongwu, my fiancé. if you’re calling me hyung, you can call him hyung too.”

“fiancé,” daniel echoes. “oh. nice to meet you.”

“you too,” seongwu says. he rests his chin on minhyun’s shoulder. “you were talking about me? good things, i’m sure. i’m flawless.”

“modesty is your only flaw, dear,” minhyun agrees. “what do you think about taking daniel home for the night?”

seongwu is expecting the question, so he’s watching daniel’s face when minhyun asks, and the way his eyes go wide and his mouth drops open a little is worth the whole thing. seongwu isn’t blind. he knows what they look like, especially together. and the whole performance draws them all in even more. daniel is no different.

“mmm,” seongwu hums, before daniel can recover. he eyes him up and down, letting his gaze linger on the big shoulders and the thick, firm thighs. “i wouldn’t be opposed. what does daniel think?”

daniel’s eyes snap back over to seongwu, cheeks redder than before. “i… is this a joke? you guys are getting married.”

“no strings,” minhyun says. “not for you, at least. that’s why you’re out here in the first place, right? we’ll treat you right. it’ll be fun. something new. ever had a threesome before?”

daniel’s face can’t possibly get any redder. seongwu kisses minhyun’s neck again just so he can hide his face so daniel won’t see him laugh. he talked minhyun up plenty good, but it’s obvious that it’s some kind of front. he’s shyer, or more self conscious maybe, than he puts up. but he takes the risk and puts himself out there, like an exuberant puppy who runs back to mom when his exploration takes him a little too far out of his comfort zone. it’s adorable.

minhyun laughs. “don’t worry about it. like i said, it’ll be fun. no obligations, no strings. we’ve got a hotel already, so if you want to stay the night it’s no problem.”

daniel’s half sitting now, only partially in the barstool behind him. seongwu pulls his face out of minhyun’s neck just in time to see minhyun rest a hand on daniel’s knee, thumb brushing up the inseam of his jeans. “what do you say?” he asks.

“um.” daniel bites the inside of his cheek, glancing between them. “um. i mean. i guess it’d be fun…”

“you guess?” minhyun teases. “we need a confident answer from you, sweetheart.”

daniel stares at them for a second, then seems to steel himself -- or something. he sits a little straighter, pushes his shoulders back, his chin up, and his eyes clear a little. he takes a deep breath, then, “yeah. let’s do it.”

minhyun grins. “excellent.”

* * *

daniel only came out for a drink and a good time. he honestly wasn’t that interested in taking anybody home, but he wasn’t going to go out of his way to avoid it, either. minhyun was sitting alone at the bar, legs crossed, staring peacefully into space and sipping his soda when daniel spotted him. it was all too out of place for him to resist.

and now, he’s got a lapful of gorgeous man in the back of a taxi. it’s a little embarrassing, but he’s done worse in a taxi than make out with a guy. and minhyun’s good at this -- his tongue sweeps over daniel’s and it feels like heaven. he can’t help wondering what that tongue will feel like on his cock. he thinks maybe he should be worried about the fiancé sitting directly next to him, but seongwu seems content to just watch for now, one hand resting lightly (possessively maybe, daniel thinks) on minhyun’s thigh, right where his leg meets his hip.

daniel has some idea of how this is going to go. contrary to his stumbling mess of a response to them earlier, he has had threesomes before -- but generally with men much smaller than him and their girlfriends, sitting just the right side of unfaithful. typically, a couple asking him to come home and fuck them means one of two things: the guy isn’t quite as straight as he thinks, or the girl is getting bored. he doesn’t blame either party, but the last time he fucked a couple, it got messy fast. he’s not trying to be the other guy, nor is he interested in ruining anyone’s relationship.

but generally, hookups like this mean pressing one of them into the mattress, maybe spitroasting, maybe the girl jacks him and her boyfriend off at the same time. minhyun is no girl, for certain, but daniel can see where this is headed fairly easily. he can already see him, ass up for seongwu while he swallows daniel’s cock, and it has little stirs of excitement shooting downwards from his belly button.

eventually, the taxi pulls up to the curb and seongwu says, “all right, minhyunnie, let him breathe.” minhyun giggles as he pulls away, but plants one more soft, gentle kiss on daniel’s mouth before wiping his lips clear of wetness and climbing off daniel’s lap to exit the car. daniel stumbles out after him while seongwu tips the driver (big bills, daniel can’t help but notice).

“shall we?” seongwu says then, extending his arm for minhyun to take. minhyun smiles at him -- in love, daniel can tell. at least there’s no fear there.

but seongwu is the wild card here. daniel can’t figure him out. he’s smaller than both of them, shorter with narrower shoulders and a leaner face than minhyun’s. and while daniel’s no stranger to the smaller one being in charge, he can’t quite read seongwu. his demeanor keeps changing, coy and flirty one second, then quietly possessive the next. he’s not jealous, daniel doesn’t think, but there’s something there, something reassured and certain. minhyun is his. he’s not afraid of daniel snatching him away.

the elevator ride up is awkward, but daniel tries not to let it get to him. he stares at himself in the mirrored walls, reminds himself that he’s big, he’s hot, he’s outgoing and fun. he’s going to push one of them back on the mattress and have a good time, and that’s all that matters.

it does a little good for his confidence, he thinks. the alcohol buzzing in the back of his mind helps. he feels good. he can do this.

the hotel room is big and comfortable. there are few personal effects scattered around, just a small fridge with a clear glass door packed full of refreshments and a few suits hanging in the closet. seongwu leans down to pull a water bottle from the fridge and passes it to daniel. “still a little buzzed?”

daniel shrugs, but takes the bottle anyway. he knows better than to take drinks from strangers, but he’s already here, for one. besides, the seal hasn’t been broken, and it’s probably better to do this sober anyway.

he makes a quietly bold move, sitting at the edge of the bed before easily pulling the cap from the bottle and tipping his head back to take big gulps. he can feel eyes on him, and when he finally drops his head back down, minhyun is watching him openly. he tries not to smirk, mostly successful.

“get back against the pillows,” minhyun says. daniel kicks his shoes off eagerly and shoves himself backwards. minhyun climbs on after him.

“let’s wait till we all sober up a little more, minhyunnie,” seongwu says. he’s leaning against the tv case, watching them.

“i wasn’t drinking,” minhyun reminds him. “and we’re just gonna make out a little. i need to get my mouth on him.”

daniel tries not to shiver. god, what he wouldn’t do to have that mouth on him, lips wrapped around his cock, tongue swiping over the head. he puts his hands on minhyun’s hips, leaning back to wait, but minhyun doesn’t come right away, just glances back over his shoulder at seongwu like he’s waiting for something.

seongwu eyes them both, tipping back his own water bottle, before finally answering, “fine. but at least make it fun to watch.”

“everything i do is fun to watch,” minhyun says. a little dazed, daniel can’t help but agree.

they make out soft and slow, minhyun’s lips on his gentle at first, almost tentative, and daniel can’t help but lean into it and take more. it’s a different minhyun than at the bar, in the taxi. this is a quieter minhyun, waiting for something. the most he pushes for is when he slides daniel’s jacket off his shoulders, and daniel feels like he’s being pulled in, like a siren call, but then he wants to push further, just to see how much minhyun will let him have. it’s hard to deny, too, the little rush that comes with knowing that seongwu is watching their every movement. daniel wonders when he’ll join.

minhyun’s mouth tastes good, and his tongue feels nice against daniel’s. he keeps his arms looped loosely around daniel’s neck, and doesn’t seem to mind when daniel runs his hands up and down his thighs, sweeping motions moving closer to his groin with every pass. if anything, minhyun just laughs against daniel’s mouth.

daniel’s not sure how much time passes like that, alcohol slowly passing out of his system only to be replaced with the happy buzz of having a beautiful, pliant young man in his lap. and minhyun moves however he wants, coming down on the bed to let daniel hover over him when he pushes. when daniel gets a little bolder with his kisses, pushing his tongue a little deeper, minhyun lets him, lying back and letting daniel take what he wants.

eventually, though, the bed dips, and seongwu’s voice breaks through daniel’s warm, excited haze calmly. “i think that’s enough.”

minhyun pulls away from daniel’s lips immediately, and daniel stares down at him in a daze, fixated on the bright red plumpness of his lips, stimulated into fullness by daniel’s touch. hesitantly, he reaches up with a finger to brush against the wetness--

and comes up short, when a hand wraps around his wrist and drags him back. he looks over his shoulder to find seongwu staring at him, unimpressed.

“uh,” daniel says.

“i said, i think that’s enough,” seongwu repeats. minhyun chuckles a little.

daniel frowns. “do you want me to go?”

“i like this one, seongwu,” minhyun says from underneath him. he wraps his arms around daniel’s waist, throwing him off balance and dragging him closer. “he’s so innocent.”

daniel is vaguely offended. innocent? after the way they’ve just been kissing? in daniel’s experience, which is far from minimal, licking each other’s tonsils with that kind of excitement is rarely innocent.

“he is,” seongwu agrees. “but he hasn’t figured out his place yet.”

daniel doesn’t know what that means, but it puts a small pit of unease in his stomach. “what does that mean?” he asks.

seongwu grabs him by the shoulder and not so gently pulls him off of minhyun, shoving him into the bed on his back. daniel lies there, winded -- seongwu isn’t particularly strong, but daniel wasn’t expecting the push. he stares up at seongwu, whose face is still schooled into an unimpressed expression. he keeps one hand on daniel’s shoulder as he stares down at him. in a weird way, it makes daniel feel small.

“do you have a safe word?” seongwu asks.

daniel blinks at him. “huh?”

“gotta be careful,” minhyun murmurs, twisting onto his side, kissing at daniel’s earlobe. “just to be safe.”

one of daniel’s ex girlfriends liked to be tied up when he ate her out. sometimes, when they got a little more daring, he would spank her while he fucked her. they had a safe word  _ just to be safe _ back then, too -- something they would both recognize and that would shut the mood off immediately. “trash day,” he says.

minhyun laughs, and finally he manages to pull some sort of emotion out of seongwu -- just a quiet snort. “a little clumsy,” he says. “we’ll stick with colors. green means everything’s good, keep going. yellow means slow down, pause, i need to breathe. red means everything stops right now immediately. understand?”

daniel nods, and seongwu rolls his eyes openly. daniel is so surprised at the reaction that he’s not prepared when seongwu shifts upwards, using his weight on daniel’s shoulder to press him a little further into the mattress. daniel stares up at him, shocked.

“if you can’t follow directions, we might as well cut you loose now,” seongwu says, his voice quiet and serious. “i believe we told you already that we need verbal answers from you. nodding your head is not good enough. if i ask you a question, you give me a yes or no response, every time. so let’s try this again. do you understand?”

daniel glances over at minhyun, but he’s just watching quietly. his face is impassive. daniel looks back to seongwu, and swallows slowly before murmuring, “yeah, i understand.”

seongwu sits back, relieving the pressure on daniel’s shoulder. “good. have you sobered up?”

there’s still a little bit of a buzz in daniel’s brain, but for the most part he just feels horny, which is a little distracting. he starts to nod, then catches himself and mumbles, “yeah, i’m good.”

seongwu puts his hands on daniel’s knees and slowly presses them apart. daniel takes a deep breath and scoots back a little further against the pillows to give him some more room. seongwu, however, hooks his arms under daniel’s legs and pulls him back the other direction, so that daniel’s ass is in his lap. daniel keeps very still, not completely sure what his plan is here, and seongwu drifts the lightest touch over daniel’s clothed cock, only the barest hints of hardness there so far.

“are you big?” seongwu asks. “you look like you’d be big.”

daniel can’t help the light flush of heat in his face. “uh. decent, i guess.”

“bigger than the guys you fuck?” seongwu asks.

“usually,” daniel says quietly. he can only think of maybe two occasions where the other guy was bigger.

“hmmmm,” seongwu hums. he drags his finger along the center seam of daniel’s jeans, downwards. “probably never been fucked before, then, have you? makes you nervous?”

daniel feels that flush surge again, but tries not to let it show -- and probably fails. seongwu’s hand slides over his ass, cupping gently. “um,” he says. “a couple times.”

“did you like it?” seongwu murmurs. “being on your back for someone else? being filled up?”

“it wasn’t terrible,” daniel says. this isn’t really what he had planned for tonight.

seongwu gives the back of his thigh a light smack. “is that what i asked? i said, did you enjoy it?”

daniel swallows, thinks back to the guys who asked to fuck him, to the girl who showed him her strap on. “um,” he says. “yes.”

minhyun leans in to kiss his cheekbone, whispers, “what’s your color, baby?”

daniel doesn’t even know what that means for a second, has to think for a moment before he processes it well enough to respond, “uh. green.”

seongwu reaches for the button to daniel’s pants. “let’s get this out of the way, hm?” he says. he’s apparently not looking for an answer this time, though, because he quickly sheds daniel of his pants and pushes his boxer briefs away soon after. he palms daniel’s cock just once, then shoves his legs wide.

daniel’s chest hitches, unsure where this is going, but he feels intensely exposed. seongwu isn’t looking at his face, just staring down between his legs, grabbing his ass with both hands and spreading his cheeks, then smiling just a little. daniel feels something hot and cold flare in his lungs at the same time.

“minhyunnie?” seongwu says. he holds out a hand, and before daniel has a chance to question what’s happening, minhyun is twisting away to dig in the bedside drawer, turning back a second later with a bottle in his hand, and he squeezes a hefty amount of clear gel over seongwu’s fingers. daniel feels the nervousness heighten.

seongwu warms the lube slowly between his fingers and stares down at daniel -- still not at his face. why that particular detail gets to him so bad, he’s not sure.

“give me a color,” seongwu says. minhyun throws an arm over his waist.

daniel takes a deep breath, and tries to take the request seriously. he’s been fucked before. he even enjoyed it. he doesn’t know why this particular situation puts him so on edge but… he’s not afraid of it. nervous, unsure, but not afraid. not opposed. so he swallows, mumbles, “green. go.”

“hm,” seongwu says. “how about this. you’re doing so well with your first couple of rules, let’s add another one. you don’t get to ask for anything. if you want to stop, then we stop. but you don’t decide what happens or when, and you don’t get to tell me go. understand?”

seongwu’s voice is low and quiet. daniel could say no right now, he knows. he could say  _ i don’t like where this is going _ . he could say _ i’m going home _ , and they would let him. but something about the way seongwu speaks, something about his voice, about the dismissive way he runs the lube over his fingers, sends tingling heat through daniel’s stomach. he quietly takes another deep breath before he whispers, “yes, i understand.”

seongwu rewards him by swiping his fingers up daniel’s crack. the wetness makes him jolt, and seongwu taps his thigh lightly. “stay still,” he says.

daniel does his best to follow the order, but seongwu runs a finger over his hole and he can’t help but tense. minhyun laughs at him, then untucks his shirt and pushes his hand underneath, running a gentle palm over daniel’s stomach. seongwu takes advantage of daniel’s distraction when minhyun pinches his abs and pushes his finger in as far as it will go, and the intrusion has daniel throwing his head back in surprise.

“hmm,” seongwu says. “he’s tight, minhyunnie.”

“doesn’t get fucked often enough,” minhyun says. seongwu rubs at daniel’s walls and he groans.

after that, daniel’s awareness seems to narrow down to just seongwu’s finger inside of him and minhyun’s hands under his shirt. he lies back and lets himself feel good, lets minhyun’s hands roam higher to pinch his nipples, sending more little sparks down his spine, meeting somewhere in his stomach with the ones traveling upwards from where seongwu slides a second finger into him. he reaches deep, brushes daniel’s prostate, and has him throwing his head back again, whining softly.

minhyun shoves his shirt a little further up, exposing his chest, and smiles down at him. “you make cute noises,” he tells him, rolling one of daniel’s nipples between his fingers. daniel opens his mouth to respond, but seongwu chooses that moment to dig his fingers back into daniel’s prostate, and all that comes out is another quiet moan.

and that’s how it goes, for a while. seongwu massages his prostate slowly, building tension and making daniel’s cock slowly fill and harden against his hip. it’s not like anything daniel’s done before. it’s not like being fucked -- seongwu’s fingers are warm and insistent and they feel… unbelievably good, but it’s not about stretching him, or penetrating him. it’s about that slow, forceful pressure against his prostate, only letting up for seconds at a time. daniel’s focus fades even further out of existence, and he lets himself lie there and take it, thighs shaking with every stroke while minhyun tugs at his nipples. he moans softly when their touches match up, and minhyun laughs at him again.

he closes his eyes, lets the sensations wash over him until his surroundings all blur together. minhyun next to him turns to soft warmth, gentle against his skin, and seongwu turns to hot, white pleasure deep inside him. his legs fall open a little more, shaking a little harder. heat and excitement build under his skin, piling higher and higher. minhyun leans down to kiss one of his nipples, and he moans, high and embarrassing.

“are you close?” minhyun whispers against his skin. he blows lightly over daniel’s wet nipple, a chill running through his nerves.

he tosses his head to the side. “yeah,” he whispers, afraid of what his voice might sound like if he tries to raise it at all.

“wanna come, baby?” minhyun asks him. his fingers are so warm against daniel’s slick skin, sweating hard already, matching the rhythmic massage of seongwu’s inside of him.

“yeah,” daniel groans, louder. seongwu continues to press insistently into him, right along the best pressure point in his entire body. he strains every muscle at once, trying to keep still but also so desperate for release. he bites down hard on his bottom lip, trying not to whimper when minhyun laughs softly at him again. he's so close, right at the edge, and his chest rises and falls rapidly. a tiny little noise slips through his lips when seongwu jabs at him one more time, and everything starts to fade away--

and stops.

he can't help crying out, chest heaving, and he raises his head to stare in disbelief. seongwu taps lube slick fingers against the joint at his inner thigh, head tipped just slightly to the side.

“you ever edge yourself, daniel?" he asks.

daniel lets his head fall back against the pillows with a whine. "please," he says, and his voice comes rougher than he planned.

" _ please, _ what?" seongwu says, voice sarcastic and mocking. "i thought we established something here. you don't get to ask for anything. you understand that? you can beg all you want. it's not up to you."

daniel closes his eyes, clenches his jaw. minhyun draws little circles over his heart with his fingers. "we can stop all of this if you want, sweetheart," he murmurs. "don't wanna wait any more? we'll back off and you can jack off and go home. no questions asked."

yeah, he could do that, he supposes. he could go home, and they won't keep playing with him like this -- but he'll also never know where this goes. he'll never know how it ends. and somewhere deeper than that... it feels good. his cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, and not just because of seongwu's fingers. there's more to it than that.

he opens his eyes slowly, and tips his head to the side just a little to meet minhyun's eyes. he smiles down at him, soft and tender, not what daniel is expecting. minhyun leans down and presses a soft kiss to his jaw and murmurs gently against his skin, "wanna give me a color, baby?"

seongwu's hand surreptitiously pulls away from his skin, as if to avoid swaying his answer, and daniel lies there for what feels like forever, trying to think but feeling a little like he's floating. some sort of haze falls over his perception as he lies back, legs still spread and cock still leaking.

he closes his eyes again and basks in it -- whatever it is, it feels good. peaceful. warm. the world outside feels very distant, suddenly. what matters is here, now, minhyun's index finger against his chest so soft. and minhyun waits, so patiently, for him to answer, until seongwu says, quietly, "minhyunnie."

"mmm," minhyun hums. "i know. daniel? sweetheart? still with us?"

"mmmm," daniel echoes minhyun's hum, eyes still closed. "yeah."

"i need a color before we can do anything, angel," minhyun says. "green if you wanna keep going, yellow if you just wanna relax for a little, red if you wanna stop. okay? you understand?"

"yeah," daniel sighs. "green. i'm good."

and then minhyun kisses his jaw again, so gentle and sweet. "good," he says, a smile in his voice. "i'm glad. i didn't wanna be done playing with you yet. you're doing so well."

daniel hums again. "felt good, hyung," he says, opening his eyes just a little so he can look down at seongwu.

"hm," seongwu says. he drums the fingers of one hand against daniel's thigh. "ready to go, then?"

"yes," daniel breathes, almost desperate to have those fingers back inside of him. "pl-- yes."

seongwu smiles at him, and daniel's chest swells a little at having pulled the reaction from him. "quick learner," seongwu comments, almost offhanded. "minhyunnie, stop touching him, come here."

minhyun pulls away from daniel's side almost immediately, ignoring daniel's soft whine when he does. the movement leaves daniel feeling cold and lonely. he instantly misses the warmth next to him, but he can't take his eyes off either of them as minhyun moves to kneel next to seongwu on the bed, hands resting lightly on his knees.

"behind me, honey," seongwu says. "need you to open me up."

daniel frowns. are they not going to let him come now? they both said he was doing good -- why aren't they touching him?

"drop that look on your face," seongwu says, a warning in the words. his palm smacks lightly against daniel's thigh. "this isn't about you. you can come when we're both done, how about that? this--" and he grabs daniel's cock, squeezing tight right at the base, "is no good to us soft."

during the whole speech, minhyun slides up behind seongwu, reaching around to pull at the button on his pants. daniel is suddenly very aware that he's been lying here naked from the waist down, legs spread wide and easy, while the two of them have been fully dressed the whole time. seongwu sits up a little higher, kneeling rather than sitting to help minhyun pull his pants and underwear down just far enough to be out of the way, and then glances back at minhyun, says, softer, fonder, "go ahead, sweetheart."

minhyun kisses seongwu's neck and pops the cap on the lube, and then his hand disappears between seongwu's legs, out of daniel's sight. seongwu groans and tips his head back onto minhyun's shoulder. his cock hangs not even half hard between his legs.

"you're so tight, love," minhyun murmurs, a little laugh tacked on at the end. "you don't get fucked enough, either."

"none of your business," seongwu grunts. "not my fault you're too lazy to top."

"oh, i'm the lazy one," minhyun teases. "who does the clean up, hm?"

seongwu opens his eyes just to roll them. "keep it up. i know what you want tonight. and you know who's in charge."

minhyun kisses his neck again, eyes closed. "of course, love," he says, and whatever he does has seongwu groaning again, quieter.

daniel watches the whole exchange quietly, not sure where he fits in all of this. they're so... comfortable with each other, the quiet conversation clearly not meant for his ears, and echoing what must be years of experiences together. he suddenly feels distinctly out of place, and also very lonely.

he reaches out for them, just wanting the feel of skin under his palm, but seongwu smacks his hand away the second daniel's fingers brush his hip. "keep it to yourself," he snaps, raising his head to frown down at him. "we'll get back to you when we're done here. if you can't be patient then there's no point in any of this."

daniel swallows hard and lowers his hand, resting it over his hip. seongwu continues to frown at him for a moment, and minhyun seems to pause his movements for a moment, watching and waiting for seongwu's reaction.

"put your hands over your head," seongwu says finally. "and keep them there. i don't wanna see them move. understand?"

slowly, daniel raises his arms gripping the sides of the pillow under his head. "yes," he whispers. "i understand."

seongwu grunts. "good," he says, then looks back at minhyun. "the hell are you waiting for?"

"patience is a virtue," minhyun says into seongwu's skin.

"hm." seongwu closes his eyes, smiles a little. "funny, coming from you.  _ oh, seongwu, please-- _ "

"stop it!" minhyun pokes him in the side. "we have company."

"never stopped you from being a shameless--"

minhyun cuts him off again, this time with some motion of his hand that daniel can't see, and seongwu inhales slowly, breathlessly says, "i'll remember that."

minhyun laughs quietly, and daniel can do nothing but watch.

at the very least, his cock doesn't ache quite so much with how bad he wants to come, but he wants to touch them. minhyun sucks small, pretty hickeys into seongwu's neck, and seongwu lets him, quietly moaning as minhyun stretches him open. they look gorgeous together, like models, superstars. minhyun deftly unbuttons seongwu's shirt halfway with his free hand and then lets his fingers wander up and down his chest. it makes seongwu look just that little bit smaller, but there's no questioning who's in charge, regardless. minhyun still defers immediately when seongwu repositions himself or drags the hand on his chest to where he wants it. and god... they're beautiful. the three little freckles on seongwu's cheek stand out amid the light shine of sweat on his face, and minhyun's pretty eyelashes flicker every time he glances down. daniel wants them so bad.

"mmm, touch me, minhyunnie," seongwu says, his eyes still closed, and minhyun slips his hand out of seongwu's shirt to reach down and wrap his fingers around his cock. seongwu isn't particularly large, long but thin, and daniel can't help the little flush of pride knowing that he's bigger. minhyun pumps seongwu with slow, even motions, likely matching the press of the fingers inside him, and seongwu hums with content.

"you're so good to me," he breathes. "how'd i get so lucky, huh? found the perfect man and i wasn't even trying."

minhyun plays delicately with the head of seongwu's cock, sparkling with just a few tiny drips of precome and a light spread of lube. he smiles, pretty and small, and whispers, probably not for daniel's ears, "i love you."

"yeah," seongwu groans. "fuck, yeah. you, too."

minhyun giggles at that, then buries his face back in seongwu's neck again and goes back to work. and all daniel can do is lie there and watch.

it seems like an eternity before seongwu finally says, "okay. enough," and minhyun pulls his hands away, sitting back and giving seongwu room to breathe. seongwu rolls his neck, flexes his shoulders back a little, then sighs contentedly. "you really are too good to me," he tells minhyun, then looks down at daniel, squinting a little.

daniel swallows. he did what he was told, kept his hands where seongwu said to put them and kept his mouth shut, didn't ask for anything. and yet the look on seongwu's face still has him nervous like he did something wrong, like he should be afraid right now and he isn't quite sure why. the pleasant buzz from earlier has faded, and now, with seongwu staring at him like that, he just feels small.

"ever eaten ass before, daniel?" seongwu asks. the way he says his name makes daniel tense, as well -- it's all pet names and nicknames with minhyun, but for him it's just  _ daniel, _ every time. he's not sure he likes it, although not in the way that makes him want to get up and leave, just… in a way that makes him want to draw those words out of seongwu’s mouth, like a reward.

"yes," he says.

"good," seongwu says. "then you'll give minhyun what he deserves. don't bore him, got it? not when he's been so good for me. he's going to sit on your face, and i'm going to ride you. you're not going to come until you're done with both of us, understand? so if you want to come any time soon, you'd better give it your best and hope that's good enough."

minhyun pulls away from seongwu for real this time and moves back to daniel's side, smiling at him. "doing okay, baby?" he asks. "does everything sound all right to you?" daniel hesitates and minhyun says, "how about a color, instead?"

daniel tries to think it over, but it's hard with seongwu watching him like that. he's very carefully not looking at his face, but he can feel seongwu's eyes on him, and it makes his stomach churn, even with minhyun's serene, gorgeous face right where he can see.

"um," he says, finally, because at least this part is a little familiar. getting his dick and tongue in something... yeah. he can probably handle that. "green," he says.

"thank fuck," seongwu mumbles, then pushes daniel's legs wide. for a split second, daniel thinks he's changed his mind and plans on fucking him instead, but he just uses the space to push his pants and underwear the rest of the way down and toss his shirt away, then climbs over daniel's hips a moment later and reaches down, gripping daniel's cock by the base. "minhyunnie, grab a condom," he says.

minhyun frowns at him, something almost like a pout. "seongwu--"

"not with strangers, minhyun," seongwu says, rolling his eyes. "the two of us? sure. but i won't argue about this."

minhyun keeps that sour expression on his face, but he turns to pull a box of condoms from the drawer regardless, and then tears it open and very delicately rolls it over daniel's cock. his fingers barely skim over him, so gentle and careful. seongwu's hand is much less gentle when he takes daniel back in hand so he can line up with himself. he spreads his own ass with his other hand and tips his head back, then slowly sinks down, swallowing daniel's cock with warm, all-encompassing heat.

they both groan at the same time, and seongwu huffs, "fuck, that's big."

"you never prep enough," minhyun chastises softly.

"shut up," seongwu grumbles, but there's no real bite to it. he takes daniel a little deeper, inches down just a bit at a time until his ass is pressed to daniel's hips. daniel holds back the noises threatening to slip out from his throat -- seongwu is tight and warm and everywhere around him, taking all of him as deep as he'll go.

"fuck," seongwu hisses. " _ fuck, _ ah. minhyunnie, get on him. i can't move till he's taking care of you. fuck."

they talk like he isn't even there, daniel realizes suddenly. or, more like it doesn't  _ matter, _ like his presence only matters so far as how it directly, physically affects them. minhyun hums and sits up, shedding his pants and shirt quickly. daniel can't help but gape a little at the broad shoulders -- hidden maybe underneath a shirt just a little loose on him, and not particularly out of place to daniel, who rarely notices things like that. minhyun smiles down at daniel, then gently starts undoing the buttons on his shirt, finally tossing it off to the side and leaving daniel completely bare for them. daniel glances down at seongwu, but he isn't paying attention -- eyes closed, propped up by hands planted into the mattress on either side of him, mouth parted just a little.

then minhyun is planting a knee on either side of his face, and all sight of seongwu vanishes. the view in front of his eyes is obscene -- minhyun's cock bouncing lightly against his stomach, his balls hanging directly in daniel's line of sight, and his hole, pink, weirdly enticing, just beyond that. daniel parts his lips a little, lets out a quiet, hot breath.

minhyun gives a little breathy laugh. "that tickles."

"oh my  _ god, _ " seongwu groans. "minhyunnie, i'm going easy on you tonight, but that can change real fast. sit on his fucking face or you'll find out."

minhyun humphs quietly, then reaches down and grabs daniel by the hair, says, "you can hold onto me." gingerly, nervous of seongwu's reaction, he reaches up and pushes minhyun's asscheeks apart. minhyun hums, and gives no time to think before lowering himself over daniel's mouth.

daniel gives a light, tentative lick over minyun's hole, and the fingers in his hair tighten. he does it again, is rewarded this time with a quiet whimper. he flattens his tongue and drags it, thick and slow, over the opening one more time. "fuck," he hears minhyun whisper, distantly.

"finally," seongwu says, from even further away, and he clenches down tight. daniel makes to throw his head back and only succeeds in knocking his nose against minhyun's balls. seongwu pulls off a little bit, rising, then sinks back down and somehow manages to take daniel even deeper. it's hot, and tight, but daniel tries to focus on his tongue against minhyun's hole, afraid to stop for even a second. he laps at minhyun as quickly, enthusiastically, as possible, and minhyun tugs at his hair in response.

"ahhh," seongwu groans. "ahh,  _ fuck, _ that's... that's really big."

"don't get fucked enough," minhyun says again, breathless now. daniel's own breath catches a little to hear it, to think that it's  _ him _ doing that, putting just that tiny chip in this gorgeous, impenetrable wall of a man.

"swear to god, minhyun," seongwu grumbles. "shut up and get tongue fucked."

minhyun sighs, "with pleasure."

and daniel does his best to hold up his end of that, lapping faster, harder at minhyun's hole. he tries to keep some sort of rhythm, but it's hard when seongwu is on his cock, clenching, rising and then dropping with no real pattern. every movement is like heaven, desperate relief. it's been too long since he went out, but any thought of that is far removed from his mind. right now, all that matters is warm around him and warm against his mouth. the rest of the world slowly fades away.

seongwu stops moving for a second, distant pants of breath reaching daniel's ears, and daniel takes advantage of the second of clarity to press the tip of his tongue to the circle of minhyun's hole, and dip just inside. minhyun makes a tiny, high pitched noise, and his thighs jerk, closing a little tighter around daniel's head.

seongwu rises to his knees, asks, "feels good, baby?" from a hundred miles away.

minhyun whines as daniel pushes his tongue a little deeper. "y-yeah," he says. "fuck. daniel--"

"don't talk to him," seongwu cuts him off. "talk to me. tell me how it feels."

minhyun pulls roughly at daniel's hair, thighs squeezing. "a-ah, he's... inside me. fuck, seongwu--"

"inside both of us," seongwu says, dropping back down and grinding against daniel's hips. the movement drags a moan from daniel's mouth, rumbling up against minhyun's hole and sending him whining again.

"seongwu," minhyun chokes. "oh, god, i--"

"yeah," seongwu groans. "he's good on his back, yeah?"

daniel either doesn't hear minhyun's response or it's just nonverbal. he pushes his tongue a little deeper, as far as it will go, probing at minhyun's walls. he can't get deep enough to reach his prostate, but minhyun doesn't seem to need it. seongwu clenches hard on him and daniel accidentally drags his teeth over minhyun's rim, only to be rewarded with minhyun's thighs closing so tight that, for a second, he can't breathe -- and it's... even better than anything he could have asked for.

underneath them like this, everything fizzles and fades. seongwu fucks himself at his awkward, imperfect rhythm, and the only thing daniel has to worry about is keeping minhyun's hole wet and warm against his mouth. he figures he’s doing a good job, because minhyun is shaking over him, pulling at his hair and briefly, unknowingly choking him with big, warm thighs every time daniel pushes inside him.

one particular push has minhyun crying out and falling forward, thighs shaking as they clench around daniel’s head. “a-ah!” he moans, quiet but pitched high. daniel spreads him a little wider, breath coming sharp and quick where he can get it, and digs in a little deeper. one of minhyun’s hands pulls out of his hair to steady himself against the headboard, but the other clenches even tighter, and god that probably shouldn’t feel so good.

“ah, daniel,” minhyun whines. “please, oh god, ah--”

“minhyun,” seongwu growls. “i know i told you not to talk to him.”

minhyun whimpers, and his whole body jolts in response to another of daniel’s licks. “a-ah, seongwu, i’m sorry, i just--”

“you what?” seongwu demands, stilling his movements on daniel’s cock. daniel would whine if he could, but his mouth is too busy. “you forgot? this is your reward for being good. don’t forget i can take that away.”

“i’m sorry,” minhyun whispers. “seongwu, please, just… let me come, please. oh, god, it feels so good, seongwu, please…”

“no,” seongwu says, cold, steely. “you come from his tongue in you or you don’t come at all. touch yourself and you can forget about any of it.”

minhyun whimpers again, but doesn’t protest. daniel is suddenly nervous again, wishing he could see seongwu’s face to at least gauge his reaction to daniel himself, but he has to make do. minhyun can’t be far -- he’s shaking hard, muscles tensing and twitching with everything daniel does to him.

distantly, seongwu sighs and grinds down against daniel’s hips again, a quiet groan filling the room. “ah, fuck,” he says. “feels good to be full for once. could stay like this for hours.”

“i-is his cock good?” minhyun asks, softly, trying to maintain composure. his voice shakes the whole way through.

“fat,” seongwu says, circling his hips back and forth slowly. “ahhhh, decent length. feels deeper, though. ah, fuck, minhyunnie, you’d cry if you got this in you.”

minhyun whines a little, sounding embarrassed. “seongwu, don’t-- ah!” and he pitches forward again as daniel bites lightly at his rim.

seongwu laughs. “so sensitive, minhyunnie,” he teases. the way he rolls his hips has daniel moaning against minhyun’s hole, and he laughs again when minhyun chokes daniel with his thighs once more and throws his head back with another whine.

seongwu’s slow motions have a small fire building in daniel’s stomach again. the gentle grinding would be heaven if it was a little more purposeful, a little more directed, but it’s clear that seongwu isn’t focused on pleasuring daniel. when daniel focuses past minhyun over top of him, he can hear the soft groans falling from seongwu’s mouth, gentle noises. it should leave daniel feeling unsatisfied, unfulfilled, but somehow… it’s relaxing. it’s good. as hard as he is, as close as he was earlier, he doesn’t need to come  _ now. _ he doesn’t need seongwu bouncing on his cock and milking an orgasm from him. somehow, just being able to make both of them feel good is enough.

and maybe it’s because of that mindset that the same haziness from earlier slowly starts to fall over him again, except that rather than focus on his own pleasure, this time he’s dedicated to  _ theirs, _ to keeping his lower half still for seongwu to take what he wants, and keeping his tongue wet and warm and persistent against minhyun’s hole. and that’s all he needs.

eventually, it’s almost relaxing. minhyun’s thighs clench, blocking the sound from his ears, and all he can see when he bothers to open his eyes is minhyun’s cock twitching in the air and dripping precome from the tip. his senses feel so distant, even the slow rise and fall and clench and grind of seongwu along his length just a far off sensation. he’s almost at peace.

“seongwu, please,” minhyun begs, from a thousand miles away. “please, i… i need to come, please--”

“beg all you want,” seongwu groans. “i told you the rules. follow them.”

“please,” minhyun whispers. his voice breaks.

“no,” seongwu says. his weight tilts backwards a little, and a long, soft groan slides from his lips. “ahhh, fuck, that’s good.”

“you’re touching yourself,” minhyun accuses, twisting to look back over his shoulder. daniel has to adjust his grip on minhyun’s ass, solely focused on digging his tongue a little deeper. their conversation isn’t nearly enough of a distraction to pull him away.

“yep,” seongwu agrees.

“that’s not  _ fair, _ ” minhyun protests, desperately. “seongwu, please, just let me--”

“i said  _ no, _ minhyunnie,” seongwu says again. “either shut the fuck up and listen to me or get off of him and you can lie there and get nothing. you come right where you are, hands off, or you don’t come at all. is that so hard to understand?”

minhyun twists back around, panting and shaking from his thighs to his core. daniel can feel him shiver over him, his whole body jolting with it every now and then.  _ he’s _ doing that, making minhyun shake and shiver, and every little tremor is like a gift, a reward, a blessing. “i’m sorry,” minhyun mumbles. “i’m just-- seongwu, it’s so good, i… i just wanna come.”

“mmmm,” seongwu hums. he’s not paying attention.

“please,” minhyun whispers. “can i just turn around? can i just… i just wanna see you.”

seongwu groans, goes silent for a moment, then finally sighs and says, “yeah, sweetheart. that’s fine.”

despite having heard the entire exchange, daniel can’t quite process what’s going on when minhyun pulls off of him, chasing him briefly with his tongue. he whines when cool air hits his face, is almost blinded when he opens his eyes and sees actual light. it’s disorienting and uncomfortable -- and he hates it. he wants minhyun back.

“aww,” seongwu says. “look at that face. so handsome and composed earlier, and look what you’ve done to him, minhyunnie. he’s falling apart, just for us.”

minhyun doesn’t respond, but he does pat daniel’s cheek before turning around and resettling, facing seongwu this time. daniel immediately parts minhyun’s asscheeks and dives back in, that feeling of content and pride settling back in when minhyun pitches forward with a whine. he plants his hands on daniel’s stomach and makes tiny little whimpering noises while daniel passes the flat of his tongue rhythmically over his rim. seongwu laughs, distant, a little mocking.

“you come apart so easy, minhyunnie,” seongwu says. his weight shifts forward a little, then minhyun’s as well, and daniel hears the far away sound of their lips pulling apart a moment later. “you hold up for so long,” seongwu goes on. “but get something inside of you and everything changes, yeah? do you wanna come, sweetheart?”

“please,” minhyun whispers. daniel digs the tip of his tongue inside of him again and minhyun whines, cries out a little. “please, seongwu, please--”

“focus on how it feels,” seongwu says quietly. “think about him lying there, letting us take him however we want, about his tongue inside of you. tell me how it feels, angel.”

minhyun arches his back and daniel pulls on his hips, pushing his tongue as deep as he can get it. “a-ah,” minhyun stutters. “he’s… it’s so wet, seongwu, it feels so good, please--”

“is he inside you, honey?” seongwu asks.

“yes,” minhyun whispers.

“ride his tongue, minhyunnie,” seongwu says. “get him deeper, as deep as he goes. fuck yourself on his tongue.”

minhyun does as he’s told, rocking back on daniel’s face just a little. it’s hard for daniel to push much further, but the slight change in angle does help a little. daniel pulls his tongue back a little, then pushes back in, rewarded with the soft cries that reach his ears. minhyun continues to rock back and forth like that, and daniel fucks his tongue in and out as best he can. it’s awkward and imperfect, and daniel wishes he could fix it, make it better, but he can’t, so he just focuses all his effort into the slow rhythm of his mouth against minhyun’s hole.

minhyun’s soft little noises come in tandem with that rhythm, daniel’s reward reaching his ears through the fog and haze. “good,” he hears seongwu murmur. “that’s so good. doesn’t it feel nice, baby? focus on that. let it take you. it’s okay. you can come whenever you’re ready, just don’t touch yourself.”

minhyun’s knees tighten around daniel’s middle and he whispers, “i’m so close, seongwu, oh god, oh god--”

“that’s it, sweetheart,” seongwu says. “you can do it. isn’t it nice, his tongue so wet and deep inside of you? he’s all yours, he only wants you, doesn’t it feel good?”

“ah, seongwu--” minhyun’s voice cracks. “oh, oh god, please… please, please, please.”

“do it,” seongwu says. “get your pretty come all over his chest, sweetheart, i wanna see it. c’mon. do it.”

daniel holds tight to minhyun’s hips, pulls his tongue from inside of him and fastens his mouth over his rim, sucking lightly. minhyun cries out and his whole body jerks, another quiet whimper reaching daniel’s ears, and something warm hits his chest. minhyun falls forward again, hands braced on the bed rather than daniel’s stomach this time, and daniel chases after him, desperate for that warmth against his mouth. minhyun jerks harder when daniel’s tongue touches him again, whining louder.

“stop, stop, stop,” he pleads, voice high and breathy. “please, please, no more, i--”

“get off of him, minhyunnie,” seongwu says. his voice leaves no room for argument, but minhyun doesn’t seem interested in arguing anyway, and climbs off without question to collapse on his side on the bed, leaving daniel feeling cold and empty once again. he can’t help whining, twisting to the side and trying to figure out what he’s supposed to be doing, but seongwu leans forward and plants a hand on his chest, right in the middle of minhyun’s mess of come splattered across him.

“stay still,” seongwu says. “you’re done with him now. see?” he lifts his hand, sticky white hanging from his fingers, then holds it out to daniel, one finger extended. daniel parts his lips on instinct, needing something to do with his mouth now that minhyun isn’t there. the taste against his lips isn’t particularly pleasant, but he licks seongwu’s finger clean and releases it with a pop when seongwu pulls it away.

“good boy,” seongwu murmurs, and it sends a shiver down daniel’s spine, which is apparently amusing to seongwu, because he laughs. “like that, hm? were you good for minhyunnie?”

minhyun rolls over, back to them, and plasters himself back to daniel’s side. daniel feels a little better with him there, suddenly very aware of seongwu sitting on his hips with his cock buried deep inside him, just resting there. minhyun leans in, kisses his jaw, and throws an arm over his waist. “he was very good,” he says softly.

daniel turns his head just a little to look at him, and minhyun smiles at him quietly. it’s very distracting, until seongwu clenches around him and he jerks his attention back forward. seongwu has a hand wrapped around his own cock now, and he leans back a little, one arm propping him up, making himself comfortable. he tilts his head to the side and says, “minhyun, clean up that mess, yeah?”

daniel can’t help but stare as seongwu tips his head back and closes his eyes, grinding slowly in daniel’s lap and stroking himself in sync, at least until his view is obscured by minhyun leaning over him and dragging his tongue across daniel’s chest. minhyun chases down the lines of come on his skin, and the feeling of it, combined with seongwu’s quiet groans and gentle, gyrating circles against his hips, has daniel letting his head drop back down onto the pillow, eyes closed and letting the heat build once more.

without something -- minhyun’s ass -- actively distracting him, it’s hard not to focus on how tight and warm and good seongwu feels around him. he does very little thrusting, choosing rather to just grind down and around daniel’s cock. minhyun traces a line of come across daniel’s nipple, and stops there, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. daniel groans, low and rumbly and desperate, as the thrill rushes through his stomach.

“so fucking big,” seongwu breathes. “fuck, minhyunnie, you’d love this.”

minhyun just hums against daniel’s nipple, dragging another groan from him.

“fuck,” seongwu says. he clenches tight around daniel, circles once more. “ _ fuck, _ i’m gonna come.”

minhyun hums again in response, then releases daniel’s nipple with a quiet, wet little noise and says, “then do it.”

“watch it,” seongwu warns, only to choke off whatever he was going to say next with a low moan. “fuck, fuck, oh god that’s good--”

minhyun laughs quietly and leans across daniel’s chest to suck the other one between his lips. his tongue drags gently across the bud, sending more little candles of heat sparking in his stomach. seongwu continues his slow grind and drag, biting his bottom lip and clutching at daniel’s thigh to balance himself with his free hand. daniel watches him over top of minhyun’s head, eyes hooded and breathing slow, trying not to get too absorbed in it, but it’s hard. minhyun’s mouth, seongwu’s heat, it’s so much, and it’s so good, and he can’t help whimpering a little when minhyun flicks at his other nipple.

“wanna come, daniel?” seongwu asks. he doesn’t open his eyes when he says it, just rolls his head over his shoulder and clenches down. daniel whines, trying to be as quiet as possible.

minhyun kisses his chest and sits up a little, reaching up to touch his face. daniel can’t resist turning his face into the touch, and he opens his mouth on instinct when he feels minhyun’s palm against his mouth. minhyun brushes his thumb against daniel’s lip, but pulls away when daniel chases after his fingers, just craving something back in his mouth again.

“give me a color, baby,” minhyun whispers.

daniel stares at him, frowning and confused for a second, and seongwu’s movement pauses. daniel struggles to make his tongue form words. “w… what?” he mumbles, and his lips won’t move right, his jaw feels tight and achy.

“color, sweetheart,” minhyun says. he sits up a little more, holding daniel’s face gently between his palms. “where are you right now? yellow if you wanna slow down, right? red if you want to stop.”

daniel lies there, panting, staring into minhyun’s eyes, so soft and concerned and honest and warm on him, and waits for seongwu to make some mocking comment, but it never comes. minhyun squeezes his cheeks a little. “answer me, baby, or we’ll just stop anyway. what’s your color, my angel?”

daniel glances over at seongwu, but he isn’t even touching himself anymore, hand resting on his hip while he watches their exchange, his eyes serious but calm and relaxed.

“hey,” minhyun says softly, tapping his nose with his thumb. “look at me. just at me, okay? last chance to answer.”

“i’m…” daniel starts to say, but his mouth is dry. his cock pulses inside of seongwu. the cold air brushes his nipples, wet from minhyun’s mouth. they both feel so warm where his skin meets theirs, and daniel takes another long second to breathe before he mumbles, “i’m green. ‘m okay.”

minhyun smiles at him, soft and warm and gentle, and leans in to kiss his forehead. daniel closes his eyes into the touch, tipping his head to the side and letting minhyun just kiss over his face and neck and throat. almost tentatively, seongwu clenches around him, and daniel groans quietly in response.

“look at you,” minhyun whispers against his throat. “so sweet and good for us, our good boy. is seongwu making you feel good? do you wanna come, baby?”

daniel nods, jerky and awkward. his limbs don’t feel like his own. minhyun kisses the corner of his jaw, his earlobe. distantly, seongwu grinds along his length again.

“let seongwu finish first, angel,” minhyun murmurs. “your turn in just a little, okay? you’re doing so good, baby. such a good boy.” the last words are whispered directly into his ear, as minhyun licks along the outer shell. daniel moans, higher than he meant to, and he hears both of them laugh.

“fuck,” seongwu breathes. he bounces a little in daniel’s lap, shifts and then moans, grinding hard in one particular direction. “oh, fuck, minhyunnie, you’d really love this. ah, feels like it’s everywhere. fuck, i’m so close.”

with a kiss to daniel’s cheek, minhyun turns and says, “let me see it? please. i wanna see you mark him like i did.”

seongwu swears incoherently under his breath, arches his back into the next grind and moans, loud and unrestrained. “fuck, fuck, fuck, soon, ah--”

deftly, minhyun reaches out and twists one of daniel’s nipples. the shock of it shoots through him, has him arching off the bed and bucking his hips, which knocks a rough moan from seongwu’s throat and tips him forward, clenching hard around daniel. slow, slick, wet noises reach daniel’s ear, followed by seongwu’s quiet groan, and then spurts of warmth against daniel’s lower belly.

seongwu pants for a few moments, still clenching around daniel’s cock and shooting little tremors intermittently through daniel’s body. he holds himself up with a hand planted on daniel’s ribs, and daniel turns his head to watch him recover, one hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. his chest is heaving, and it’s only after a few long seconds that he lifts himself off daniel’s cock with a groan, then falls to the side, and lies there, still breathing hard, one of his legs tangled with daniel’s.

“oh, baby,” minhyun whispers when daniel’s cock is free. the frozen breeze of cold air hits him all at once and he can’t help whining, his cock springing up to bounce against his stomach, red and hard and leaking into the condom. “oh, sweetheart, we kept you waiting for so long, didn’t we? and you were so good waiting for us, all this time. you listened so well, baby, you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

minhyun is sitting up a little now, the hand that was on his chest drifting lower, tracing circles around his belly button. daniel tucks his face into minhyun’s neck and whines, softly. seongwu’s thigh hangs heavy over his own, trembling a little every now and then with soft aftershocks.

“shhh,” minhyun murmurs. “shh, baby, i’ve got you. let hyung take care of you now, okay?” carefully, minhyun peels the condom off and sets it aside, somewhere daniel can’t see -- and then, finally, glorious, wonderful pressure around him, deliberate and focused on his pleasure, no one else’s.

daniel whines low when minhyun pumps his hand. in no time, the fire is building back to its height, burning hot and boiling in his stomach. the leg not trapped under seongwu’s twitches and pushes at the bed, and he holds tight to the pillow behind his head, quiet whimpers and moans escaping with every flick of minhyun’s wrist, every gentle, sliding pass of his thumb along the head of his dick.

“please,” he struggles to say. the hand trapped between him and minhyun comes to catch on minhyun’s bicep, fingers gripping tight. “p-please…”

“shhh,” minhyun whispers again. “you’re so close, baby, you’re doing so good. keep being good for me and come all over your stomach, yeah? just like seongwu did. let me see it. do it for me, baby.”

daniel’s hips twitch violently, and minhyun’s hand clenches just a little on the wrong side of too tight -- and it’s perfect. daniel jolts with the pleasure down his spine, through his core, and then is blinded with it, his whole mind blanking out for a few long seconds as he comes, hard, spurting over his skin and coating minhyun’s hand as he strokes him through to the end.

he shakes hard as he comes down from it, suddenly cold and exhausted and… lonely? he holds tight to minhyun’s bicep, and barely even hears him whisper, “good boy. my sweet, good boy,” before he lets his head fall back against the pillow and falls asleep.

* * *

seongwu is notoriously lazy after any kind of sex, but after a night like this it takes what feels like years for minhyun to kick him out of bed and push him toward the shower. daniel sleeps through their entire whispered argument, which minhyun is thankful for. poor thing has no idea what to do with himself.

it really wasn’t minhyun’s intention to push so far with someone clearly uneducated on how he and seongwu operate their sex lives. but daniel -- big, sweet, broad daniel with the trusting eyes -- was so earnest, and so desperate to please from the get go. he sank into their game so boldly, and neither of them could really resist pushing to see how far he was willing to take it. minhyun thinks it’s only natural he wants to take care of him now.

and he does, brushing fingers gently through his hair to comb it back into place, tipping him onto his side so he can sleep a little more comfortably and curling up behind him with an arm thrown over his waist. in general, minhyun prefers to be the little spoon, but in this situation… it just seems appropriate. when he’s calmed down enough himself, the mess starts to bother him, the dried come on daniel’s stomach and the sticky residue of lube on his own fingers, but he’s not willing to let go of daniel long enough to clean him up just yet.

seongwu is still in the shower when daniel stirs, just the tiniest of movements and a small breath of warm air. minhyun leans up to kiss his cheek, as softly as he can, and murmurs, “good morning, angel. rise and shine.”

daniel groans, quiet, and leans back, into minhyun’s warmth. his eyes flicker open for half a second and minhyun smiles at him before daniel closes his eyes again and resettles.

“hi there, sweetheart,” he murmurs, running his thumb over daniel’s ribs. “how do you feel? okay? comfortable?”

daniel sighs so soft and gentle and it takes all minhyun’s energy not to coo and lean over to kiss his cheek again. after a moment, daniel mumbles, “sleepy. warm. good.”

minhyun laughs at him and squeezes him in tight. “you’re safe, sweetheart. you can sleep more if you need to.”

but daniel shakes his head and just makes a soft little whimpering noise, trying to twist his body toward minhyun’s. minhyun loosens his hold a little and lets daniel roll over so he can tuck his face into minhyun’s chest. his fingers squish awkwardly into minhyun’s stomach, and minhyun giggles a little at him. “is that better, baby?”

daniel nods, hair tickling minhyun’s chin. at that moment, the bathroom door pops open and steam rolls out, followed by an exhausted looking seongwu, wrapped in clean pajamas and still toweling his hair.

“bring me a wet towel, dear?” minhyun asks. seongwu groans but turns around and disappears back into the bathroom, coming back a minute later with the requested item.

daniel whines when minhyun tries to tip him onto his back, but seongwu climbs into the bed and lies down behind him, spooning him from the opposite side, and he quiets a little once he’s back in warm arms. minhyun cleans him quickly, thankful that seongwu has been in minhyun’s place enough times to know to wet the towel with warm water rather than cold. it’s no substitute for a proper shower, but daniel’s barely awake, let alone strong enough to stand and clean himself, so it’ll have to do for now. minhyun wipes his face and wishes they’d thought to bring an extra toothbrush. a clean mouth would probably help wake him up a little.

carefully folding the towel and setting it aside, he rolls back over to pull daniel back into his chest. seongwu relinquishes his hold on the big, soft, sleepy man in between them, only to reach over daniel’s surprisingly slim waist and rest his hand on minhyun’s hip, reaching down just for a moment to squeeze at minhyun’s ass.

“stop that,” minhyun scolds him halfheartedly. daniel shivers a little, but breathes contentedly against minhyun’s skin, nuzzling in closer. “i should probably shower, too,” minhyun mumbles, reluctantly.

“mmm,” seongwu hums. his eyes are already closed, face pressed against one of daniel’s big, broad shoulders. “probably. you’ll be mad in the morning if you don’t.”

and he’s right, but minhyun doesn’t want to leave them -- seongwu, so sleepy and relaxed, the stress of their lives fading away just a bit with his short little power trip, and daniel, soft and needy, whining every time minhyun shifts away from him. he feels sweaty and sticky and gross, but at least it’s a hotel bed, not their own, and there are few forces in the world, he thinks, that could pull him away from daniel right now.

gently, he pets daniels hair, scratching softly at the crown of his head and smiling at the little exhale he feels ghost against his throat. “seongwu,” he murmurs.

“mmmmm,” seongwu groans, not opening his eyes.

“i like this one,” minhyun says. he keeps his voice low so as not to disturb daniel, who’s still drifting, still half asleep. “can we keep him?”

seongwu sighs, and opens one eye halfway, lazily meeting minhyun’s gaze. “i’ll think about it,” he mumbles sleepily.

“no speech on how i’ll be the one feeding him?” minhyun teases. “and taking care of him? walking him?”

seongwu rolls his eyes before closing them once more, and he gives minhyun’s hip a halfhearted slap. “too tired,” he says. “‘sides, i can help. see how he feels ‘bout it in the morning.”

“my lazy boy,” minhyun giggles. he props himself up a little, ignoring daniel’s protesting noises, and leans over to kiss seongwu on the mouth. seongwu returns the kiss, sloppy and sleepy and exhausted, and minhyun pulls away with his lips wet, smiling. 

seongwu smiles back at him, a little lazy and crooked, and mumbles, “love you.” he closes his eyes again and turns his face back into daniel’s neck before minhyun can respond.

when minhyun lies back down, daniel makes little frantic, abandoned noises and tries to grab at him, fingers sliding against skin in their attempts to find purchase. “shhh,” minhyun whispers, pulling daniel’s face back into his chest. “shh, i’m here. i’m still here. it’s okay, sweetheart. i’ve got you. go to sleep. shhh.”

somewhere in the middle, daniel calms down and lies there, breathing heavy against minhyun’s skin until the rhythm of his chest slows and evens out. minhyun doesn’t dare move to check that he’s actually asleep, but he does reach down, as carefully as possible so as not to disturb either of them, and pulls the blanket up over his shoulder. it lies awkwardly, half over daniel’s face and completely covering seongwu’s head, but he fusses with it until they’re both tucked in safely.

only then does he let his head fall down to the pillow. only then does he close his eyes. only then, with both of them sleeping peacefully in his arms, does he let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about the ongnielhwang agenda, im on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kdbf31), or [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/kdbf31) if you'd rather be anonymous. thanks for reading!


End file.
